2011/Saturday Session Schedule
11:00 - 12:00 #'Top 10 Tips to Grow a Community' - Andy Zhang #'Open Source Mentoring: Connecting Rural Communitites' - #rdaHQ Mentoring: Recruiting New Community Members - #lembers (Dave Neary) #'Real World Collaborate: Make it Work' - ??? #'How To: Live With Forks' - Louis S-P / OpenOffice #Not Scheduled #'Being Wrong Gracefully: How to point out others being wrong, or yourself being wrong, without breaking / burning bridges' - Sheeri Cabral & Dan Allen #Not Scheduled #'Organizing and Social Networking' - Andy Oram #Not Scheduled #'Creating an International community with national leaders. a.k.a. Avoiding issues of nationalism' - ??? Facilitating International Collaboration: Tools and techniques to deal with multiple languages, cultures, and timezones - Michael Downey 12:00 - 1:00 : ALL: Lunch Break 1:00 - 2:00 #'5 Min Dump on: Broadband / Wireless / Wireland: Tell us what barriers are for dev?' - Teresa Boze #'Offline Communities To Online Tribes: Taking the "Plunge", Getting your members "Wet", & Proffiting HUGELY' - Maryam Webster #'Gamification - Does it work for the enterprise? e.g. Badging, Recognition, Increase quality participation' - ??? #Not Scheduled #'Participatory Medicine: Building communities around health.' - ??? Building Communities Through Health & Fitness - ??? #'Licensing Roundtable: Bring your questions: Copyleft, copyright, CLAs, lawyers, etc. Changing, Community Norms, Choice, Interpretation' etc. - Gerv #'Community Citizenship: How do you define it? Barriers to Community Citizenship? Etc.' - Cedric Thomas #'Community Engagement via Social Media' - Benjamin Kerensa #Not Scheduled #Not Scheduled 2:00 - 3:00 #'The DEATH STAR User Group: How do we handle the suggestion -or reality- that our employer may not be 100% well intentioned' - Simon Phillips #'Community and the corporate IP fortress' - Dan Allen #'Killer Collaboration' - ??? #'Doing Good: FOSS, Tech, Community' - Louis Suarez, Potts #'Working With Complex Communities: Discuss building communities that have diverse & antagonistic members' - @Tonymiz - Tony McCormick #'What the hell do we all do everyday?' - Evan Hamilton #'New FOSS Community: Share your experiences about what to do in the first few months' - Francois Marier #'Not in Our Communities You Don't!' - Schwern #'Agile vs. Volunteers: How can FLOSS projects integrate sprints, etc. with vilgrant community?' - Sumona H, @brainwane #Not Scheduled 3:00 - 3:45 #'The ZEN of Conflict: Scary! We can deal - how?' - Valorie Zimmerman Handling Bullies, Taming Troublemakers, & Creating Enthusiasts (instead) - Maryam Webster #'Fostering a Community as a Company of One' - @AHOCKLEY #'Marketing & Community Dev.' - Louis #'Giving Props: Building incentives for and, giving recognition to contributors' - Jane Wells & Chelsea Otakan #'One Company Many Communities: What next?' - @rlux #'Extension Communities! What can module and plugin communities learn from open source?' - Ross Turk #'Community-Built Software for the Users, by the Users' - Reid & Audrey #'Community Leadership Mentorship Program for CLS (within the CLS community) spontaneous -vs- structured' - Eric Herberholz @erich13 #Not Scheduled #Not Scheduled 3:45 - 4:15 : ALL: Coffee Infusion 4:15 - 5:00 #'Gender: What Diffs? Specifics...' - Louis S-P #'Clear as MUD: Opacity, Transparency, and the journey from one to the other' - Todd Gage #'Growing a Community by Turning Followers into Leaders' - Dan Allen #'Unconference Best Practices: Getting Started, Sponsorships, Getting the word out!' - @davenielsen #'Social Networks - Enough Already: How to handle them all' - Free Air - Stephen Spector #'Communicating Change: New products, interface changes, etc.' - Sarah Manley & Sarrse Carter #'Good Governance in a Free Open Source Project' - Paul Orwig #'"Contributor" vs. "Developer": Focusing on low barriers to entry' - Jon A. Cruz #'Models We Use to Understand the World' - Sumana @brainwane #Not Scheduled cls day 1 sched 3.jpg|CLS Day 1 schedule board details cls day 1 sched 4.jpg|CLS day 1 schedule board details cls saturday schedule 1.jpg|Day one Schedule Board overview cls day 1 sched 2.jpg|Day one Schedule board details